The Loyal Dog and the Spider
by Miladys
Summary: Jika dia sang Ratu, maka apapun bisa dia pilih. Mana yang kamu mau? Anjing penjagamu yang setia atau Laba-laba yang menarik ini? Alois x Ciel. I used to burn a flamer with flame. Newcomer


Yo.. It's been a while~ bukan it's been a while karena aku nulis Kuroshitsuji, karena notabene aku anak baru disini.. (permisi senpai m.(Y_Y).m) masalahnya saya sudah hiatus berbulan-bulan ORZ dan juga kabur dari suatu fandom ORZ kok jadi curhat? ORZ. Tiba-tiba passion ku buat nulis muncul lagi setelah punya OTP baru, Alois x Ciel :D tapi masalahnya fandom ini kekurangan Alois x Ciel maka saya akan memperjuangkannya! *murka*

Summary: Jika dia sang Ratu, maka apapun bisa dia pilih. Mana yang kamu mau? Anjing penjagamu yang setia atau Laba-laba yang menarik ini? Alois x Ciel. I used to burn a flamer with flame. Newcomer~

* * *

><p>Aku adalah Ciel Phantomhive. Hanya seorang Ciel . Hanya seekor anjing setia yang selalu menuruti perintah tuannya. Meski nyawa yang kuberikan, meski setiap jiwa kukorbankan. Aku hanya duduk setia sambil menunggu surat berlambangkan rose merah itu datang.<p>

Aku adalah Alois Trancy. Hanya seorang Alois. Hanya seekor laba-laba eksotis yang duduk diam disarangnya sambil menunggu perintah dari tuannya agar aku bisa makan kenyang. Aku tak tau apa arti loyal, namun loyalitas menjadi hiburan saat surat belambangkan rose merah itu datang.

Mereka melihat kami sama, namun kami berbeda

Aku adalah seseorangan yang beruntung bisa menyandang nama Phantomhive, sampai rasanya aku ingin menangis tiap malam. Hari terakhir aku mendengar ayah dan ibu tertawa, hari terakhir dimana aku mendengar jeritan mereka. Disaat itu aku pun tertawa, dalam kegilaan deritaku aku tersenyum tertawa sepuas-puasnya dalam hati. Sampai akhirnya, sampai detik ini pun aku lupa bagaimana cara tertawa, apalagi tersenyum.

Aku adalah seseorangan yang beruntung yang bisa menyandang nama Trancy, sampai rasanya aku ingin menangis tiap malam. Di malam itu aku menatap langit-langit yang tak kukenal. Di malam itu, harga diriku di robek, di bakar hingga menjadi abu oleh seseorang yang tak kukenal. Moral di dalam jiwaku sudah diinjak-injak dan di buang. Aku menangis.. menangis dalam hati sambil melihat bulan yang memakiku dari langit, lalu tangisanku menangis dan menangis lagi. Sampai akhirnya, sampai detik ini pun aku lupa bagaimana cara menangis, apalagi bersedih.

Mereka tak bisa melihat penderitaan kami

Aku melihatnya, sang bangsawan Inggris bernama Alois Trancy. Tipikal pemberontak, seorang sadistic gila yang tak bisa menahan pikirannya. Orang bodoh. Dia tak berhak. Orang bodoh yang tak berhak menjadi tangan rahasia sang Ratu. Dia terlalu berbahaya..

Aku melihatnya, sang bangsawan Inggris bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Dia seperti bongkahan es angkuh berjalan. Sosok individual mengerikan yang bisa mengorbankan siapa saja. Menarik. Aku ingin menghancurkan setiap kepingan dari wajah es itu..

Kami membenci satu sama lain dari setiap sel tubuh kami

Mungkin..

Suatu malam kami bertemu. Taman yang jauh dari pusat kota London. Taman yang tak pernah di datangi manusia, oleh karena itu suasana alam begitu nyaman dan air mancur di tengah labirin bunga itu begitu indah. Mata biru kelam bertemu mata biru lembut.

"Earl Trancy" sapa Ciel

"Earl Phantomhive" sapa Trancy

Formalitas hanya jadi bahan tertawaan bagi butler yang berdiri tegap di belakang mereka. Sapaan formal itu menutupi tatapan dingin tajam. Masing-masing berusaha melihat kedalam hati dan pikiran mereka.

'Ciel Phantomhive..' gumam Alois dalam hati. Alois mungkin tak sadar, tapi sekarang dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang kelam di balik kedua mata biru itu. Sesuatu yang dingin.. dan menyedihkan. Sesuatu yang ingin di sembunyikan. Alois tak bisa tinggal diam ingin tau apa yang ada didalamnya.

'Alois Trancy' gumam Ciel. Di balik senyuman nakal itu terasa sesuatu. Ciel tak bodoh. Dia bisa merasakan tameng yang di buat Alois. Apa yang ada di dalam sana? Kenapa aku tertarik untuk melihatnya?

Tanpa diminta, Ciel melepaskan eye-patch nya dan Alois menjulurkan lidahnya. Memperlihatkan lambang pentagonal yang mengikat jiwa mereka sampai neraka.

"Yang boleh mempunyai demon adalah AKU!" dan mereka berteriak bersamaan. Membuat Sebastian tertawa kecil dan Claude menutupi seringainya dengan cara membenarkan kacamata.

...

...

...

...

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Bagaimana bisa kamu mendapatkan demon itu?

Tak ada yang memaksa, tak ada yang meminta. Mereka hanya menyebutkan dua kalimat yang sama dengan secara tak sengaja. Pertanyaan polos yang penuh arti. Di balik pertanyaan itu tersirat,

'Apa kau senasib denganku?'

Dan akhirnya di sanalah mereka, duduk berdua dengan tea set dan cake yang disediakan butler mereka. Dari jauh terlihat seperti tea party di antara taman bunga, namun isi pebicaraan mereka sama sekali tak cocok untuk tea party. Masa lalu, luka lama menyakitkan, hal besar yang mengubah hidup mereka bisa keluar dari mulut mereka di antara seduhan teh dan kue manis. Tak ada ekspresi, tak ada senyum, tak ada tangis. Emotionless, hati mereka memang sudah mati.

Di dalam kereta kuda mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, masing-masing dari mereka menemukan pikiran yang sama, 'Kami senasib, kami sama-sama telah hancur menjadi kepingan. Tapi.. apa kepingan itu bisa di satukan lagi?

... Jika di bantu..'

Jika dibantu.. tak ada yang tau mengapa mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu.. namun mereka tak terlalu menyesali pikiran itu.. Membantu sesama manusia membuat kami lebih manusia, begitu kan? Apakah kami masih manusia? Dengan darah ratusan manusia di tangan kami, kurasa.. itu masih bisa di perbaiki.. Jangan bertanya apa-apa. Pikiran gila kami bisa menjawab masalah kami..

Kalau begitu.. Kami harus bertemu lagi..

Namun tanpa mereka..

Para demon itu akan mendengar perintah kami walau di suruh ke ujung neraka sekalipun. Jadi kalau mereka di perintahkan untuk tak ikut mendengar pembicaraan kami? Tentu hal yang mudah bukan? Namun apa yang bisa di pikirkan para demon itu kalau master mereka berbicara privat dengan musuh tanpa mereka? Curiga.. Ingin tahu.. namun perjanjian itu mengikat leher mereka erat-erat layaknya anjing penjaga. Kenyataan miris, namun benar. Mereka pun terdiam..

Di sebuah dungeon reruntuhan tua, Alois dan Ciel duduk berseberangan. Bercahayakan lilin tua yang menerangi mereka, berusaha menguak isi pikiran mereka. Para demon berjaga-jaga di luar sambil menggigit jari. Apa mau para master kami?

"Earl Trancy.."

"Earl Phantomhive.."

Lagi-lagi formalitas yang menggigit lidah mereka. Terdengar janggal dan bodoh. Namun, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan akan jauh terdengar lebih bodoh lagi..

"Jadi kurasa kita kemari untuk membicarakan hal yang sama?" Tanya Ciel dingin.

"Memang terdengar menjijikan. Bersanding dengan keangkuhanmu disini, Ciel sayang, terdengar bodoh. Namun ya.. "

"Kurasa kita memikirkan hal yang sama.." kata mereka serentak.

"Siapa yang berani menghancurkan kehormatan dan harga diriku?"

"Siapa yang berusaha membuatku menjadi tumbal?"

"Siapa yang membakar Mansion Phantomhive dan merengut senyumanku?"

"Siapa yang membunuh 'adik'ku dan merengut memori indahku?"

"Dari mana semua ini berawal? Siapa yang mengawali nya? Siapa yang terus mendorong kami dalam lingkaran balas dendam ini?"

Para demon itu….

Bila demon itu tak ada….

Seharusnya demon itu tak ada…

Mata mereka saling terpaku. Menyadari dari mana air mata mereka datang. Menyadari dari mana tetesan darah mereka datang. Menyadari siapa yang menghancurkan kepingan kebahagiaan mereka. Mata itu saling mengirim huruf demi huruf apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan sumber penderitaan mereka. Dengan tangan berlumuran ratusan darah manusia, seorang atau dua orang demon, mudah untuk menghancurkan setiap jiwa kelam mereka bukan?

Senyum beku Ciel, senyum kelam Alois, menemani mereka saat mereka masing-masing memerintahkan sesuatu yang absolute, yang membuat para demon itu terdiam terpaku. Membisu. Amarah, emosi, kekesalan berkumpul di balik lidah mereka. Namun tak pernah terucap..

'Aku perintahkan padamu, bunuh demon itu sampai dia mati.'

Dan itulah yang terjadi..

Para demon yang setia oleh kontrak itu tergeletak di tanah. Tercerai berai. Tak bergerak tak bernafas. Para master pun tersenyum puas. Senyuman puas seperti saat anak kecil di berikan mainan oleh ayahnya. Senyuman polos dan manis yang keluar setelah membunuh demon, hanya mereka berdua yang bisa melakukannya.

Namun ironi itu indah..

Mereka tau tak lama lagi mereka akan menyusul demon mereka yang setia karena mati saat bertugas. Tak akan ada demon lagi yang menjaga mereka..

Oleh karena itu, mereka akan menunggu hari dimana mereka meninggalkan dunia dengan senyuman..

* * *

><p>:D *kabur*<p> 


End file.
